


See something you like?

by Marium



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Illustration, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Teasing, not-straight-anymore Rick, strip club, stripper Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: In which Negan is a gay stripper who got hired for a party, and Rick loses hold of his heterosexuality the moment he sees him.





	See something you like?

“Shane, is this really necessary?”

“What do you mean? Of course it is.”

“I’m not so convinced, you know.”

“C’mon, man! It’s your birthday, let me do something nice for you.”

“For me?” Rick asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised at his best friend, the first hint of a reluctantly amused grin at the edges of his lips. Shane did a perfectly good job of playing innocent and blinked repeatedly.

“Yes, for you. What else?”

“And I guess this has nothing to do with what  _ you _ like to do.”

Shane faltered momentarily, but got right back on track with his cheerful, excited attitude in less than a second. “Rick, man, it’s your birthday! You gotta have a party! It’s a rule.”

“Maybe precisely because it’s my birthday, I’d like to have it my way, Shane.”

Shane looked moderately guilty for about half a second before he shrugged it off and reached to ruffle Rick’s hair, brilliant smirk on his face. He drew him in with an arm around his shoulders, and Rick couldn’t help the barest smile. “Hey, you’re gonna enjoy it! You got my word. Just give it twenty minutes and it’ll be all peachy. Besides” he added, gesturing around the room, “it’s kind of late to do anything about it, anyway.”

“Don’t you say” Rick replied, with a snort and a roll of his eyes. He was in his living room, that was currently invaded by definitely more people than Rick was comfortable being around at once. Shane grinned again, using his thumbs to make Rick grin too, and when Rick laughingly swatted his hands away, he stood up, saying he was gonna grab some beer.

Once alone in his couch, Rick gave himself a moment to more carefully inspect his surroundings. Alright, fair is fair, he told himself. Shane was his best friend, and insufferable as he could be from time to time, he wouldn’t willingly put Rick in a situation that very uncomfortable to him. There weren’t that many people, just moderately above Rick’s comfort zone, and many of them were close friends with Rick. Shane wasn’t that familiar with most of them, so he  _ did _ keep that in mind when inviting people. The rest were more Shane’s friends than his own, but Rick was familiar enough with them and they got along pretty good. He could handle it. Shane was right, he just needed a little bit of time to relax into the situation. What time didn’t do, some booze would.

Besides, Shane was smart enough to know that any damage to his stuff and any sort of complaining from any neighbour was gonna have him facing the consequences, not Rick. Hopefully that meant it was going to be tame enough to handle.

Hopefully. Rick knew Shane. He wasn’t gonna keep his hopes too high.

He wasn’t gonna blame him when it wasn’t necessary, though. Twenty minutes into it, and even though Rick wasn’t as comfortable or relaxed as he would be in a less populated room doing something he was more used to, he had to admit that it wasn’t all that bad. Nothing broken, either, and not criminally loud noises that would have his neighbors on his neck. Rick could actually just focus on his conversation with Michonne and get a few laughs. That was why when there was a loud, insistent knocking on the door, Rick was sort of surprised.

He looked at Shane, who was over there chatting with a couple of his buddies. He didn’t seem to be in the mood to acknowledge the door at all.

“Shane. There’s someone at the door. If it’s my neighbor from downstairs giving shit, you’re the one who’s gonna take it. Go open.”

Shane just half-turned to face Rick and offered a shrug and a lazy smile, then went back to his conversation, immediately starting laughing with his friends. Rick rolled his eyes and gave a soul-deep sigh. Michonne patted him on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. Rick gave it back and then he was on the door, opening it and trying not to cringe about what he might be about to deal with.

He wasn’t met with Deanna Monroe, however. Rick blinked a couple times as he looked up at the tall man in front of him, wearing a police uniform, cap, sunglasses, and a slightly cocky grin on his lips. Rick scowled slightly, taken aback, and waited for the man to say something. Said man just stayed there, and Rick had the impression that, behind his shades, his eyes were fixed on him. Rick was starting to get nervous, and he fidgeted a bit, shifting weight from one foot to another.

“Is the music that loud?” he eventually mused to fill up the silence. The man’s smirk became more pronounced, he licked his lips slowly - unnecessarily so - and he raised his chin a couple inches as he crossed his arms - and Rick couldn’t help noticing how tight the short sleeves of his shirt were, hugging and marking the muscles of his arm. He swallowed. He felt sort of intimidated.

“The power of the law isn’t here to tell you to be quiet, man. Leisure visit exclusively.”

Rick blinked a couple more times, while the man simply chuckled softly to himself. Rick turned his head around into the apartment. “Shane, is this one of your buddies from work?”

He saw Shane looking at them from where he stood, grin wide and eyes glittering. “Nope!” he enthusiastically replied, completely unconcerned about the stranger at the doorstep, and then back to chuckling with his friends.

With a huff, Rick returned his attention to the man. Before he could even completely face him again, though, the man was walking in, warm hand on Rick’s chest to gently but firmly push him back as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Rick yelped, taken completely by surprise, and couldn’t gather himself enough before he was with his back on the wall, stranger’s hand still on his chest, and his body and face mere inches away from Rick’s.

It was just close enough for Rick to feel the faint hint of breath hitting his face, and looking up at him with wide startled eyes he saw the man grinning, amused. He used his free hand to push his shades down the bridge oh his nose, just enough for Rick to see brown eyes firmly inspecting his face.

Everyone was suddenly quiet, but not in a tense way. Rick would have wondered why no one did anything to get this creep off of him, had he been able to focus on anything that wasn’t how close he was.

“You’re the birthday boy, right?”

“Y- Yeah. Yeah I am.”

“And your name’s Rick.”

“Right.”

“Rick. Nice name, sweetheart. I’ll remember it. Mine’s Negan, you better remember it too.”

With that and a tilt of his head, Negan’s hand was off him and he was stepping back, but Rick still felt pinned to the wall, breath hitched and slightly uneven. He was out of focus from the situation for a handful moments, until the music suddenly changed to something much more  _ slutty _ , and Negan made a beckoning gesture to Rick before he started swaying his hips and the first button of his shirt came off.

Rick’s mouth went dry.

He knew who he had to look at, and within a second his eyes found Shane. Surely he couldn’t have…? But oh, he had, because he looked like he was just a breath away from laughing his ass off out loud, and he shot Rick a brilliant grin when their eyes met.

Unbelievable, Rick thought with a mild degree of mortification that was sure to keep growing the more the situation sunk in. But then he looked at Negan, and he saw that more buttons had gone off and he had a pretty nice view of the man’s chest, and he saw that he was thiin and strong, and he saw tattoos, and he couldn’t make his eyes stop seeing.

Rick swallowed thickly. His heartbeat sped up a little. His mouth went drier than dry.

A few seconds more of having his eyes fixed alternatively on the moving hips, the exposed skin, and the suddenly magnetic face, Rick shook his head a bit to push himself back on reality. He stood still for a few moments while Negan gave a demonstration to Glenn and Michonne, sitting on the couch, but the moment he moved on to someone else - Rick couldn’t focus enough to gather who beyond some stifled laughter that Negan didn’t seem to take to heart - he rushed towards the couch with them. On his way there, Negan reached out and let his hand caress Rick’s shoulder as he passed by, making a pelvic movement towards him, and Rick felt his face burn up even when he was safely placed between Glenn and Michonne.

“Did you know?” he hissed under his breath, looking alternatively at one, then the other, then Negan. The two exchanged a look before shrugging.

“We all knew.”

“I can’t believe you’ve betrayed me.”

“C’mon, Rick. It might be good for you.”

“What do you mean, good for me?!”

The only answer he got was a wink from Michonne and then they stood up, leaving Rick alone in the couch. And before he could call them back, he was forced to go stiff, wide-eyed, and take a sharp inhale as Negan approached him again. The man hummed in tune with the song, and didn’t seem to notice that Rick jumped within his skin when he reached out to take his hand.

“Relax, big boy. No need to be shy” he whispered, leaning to talk into Rick’s ear, and the words made a goosebump prickle from there to every single inch of his skin. Another, more intense one, overtook him when Negan smoothly guided his hands towards his body, placing them over the last button left on his shirt.

Rick looked at it, then he looked up, at a complete loss. Negan was patiently looking back - at least that was the impression Rick got; it was hard to tell with those glasses, although damn, he had to admit Negan made them work good. Negan nodded lightly, and before Rick could decide it, he found that his fingers were moving on its own, not only getting rid of the last button, but pushing the shirt open. Negan laughed and stepped back as he made a show out of getting it off - damn, so much muscle, and that dusting of hair on his chest, Rick saw, and he couldn’t help but think that suddenly it all felt so damn attractive. Once Negan was done, he approached again, just to leave his shirt on Rick’s lap.

Before leaving, he leaned forward, resting his hands on the backrest on either side of Rick’s head. Rick outright stopped breathing for a second. Close. So close. He could feel heat radiate off Negan’s body and into his. He could feel his breath, he could almost feel the hairs of his beard brush on his lips. Then Negan was gone, swinging his hips around as he flexed his arms and laughed out loud.

Rick was left staring at his lap, absently playing with Negan’s shirt as his mind tried again and again to start working, and again and again it utterly failed to do so. He only came back to reality when he felt Negan approaching again. He looked up, and he choked.

Negan was down to his black boxers, except for the cap and the glasses, that didn’t seem to have any intention to come off. Most importantly, though, Negan walked until he was right in front of Rick. He tilted down his glasses to let Rick see his eyes for the second time, and he offered a cheeky wink. Rick honestly didn’t know if there was music playing anymore. It could have been so high he couldn’t hear his own mind, and Rick wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

Negan’s hand landed on his head, and it felt like the world was weighing down on him. Negan’s fingers buried themselves on his hair, caressing and teasing, then pulled lightly, and Rick felt that he had been set on fire. Negan’s hips kept moving, slow, rhythmical, and oh god, they were getting closer, and oh god, that bulge. Rick’s eyes widened more than they already were. It was  _ big _ . And it didn’t look like it was even hard. God, god god god god god.

“What, Rick?” It took just long enough for it to be embarrassing before Rick registered the low, far-away rumble he heard on the back of his mind as actual words Negan was saying just above him. He sounded so completely at ease, like he thought nothing of his very presence sending Rick into overdrive. “Enjoying the view?”

Rick gaped as he tried to find an answer. His mind supplied that having his mouth open, in the position he and Negan were in, might be compromised at best. He awkwardly moved back into the couch as much as he could, and buried his face on his hands, letting a soft groan come out.

It took him a moment to realize that Negan had stopped moving altogether. When he shyly peeked up, he saw that Negan’s grin had finally fallen down, and they stared at each other for a moment. Negan raised his hand, made a gesture, and someone turned the music down. In the back of his mind, Rick had been vaguely aware of people talking and some laughing. Now it was all silence.

“You had no idea there was a stripper coming, did you?”

“I didn’t.”

Negan hummed, tilted his head, crossed his arms. “Are you even gay?”

Rick just shook his head.

Negan stayed silent for a long moment. He quietly threw his cap to the floor and took his shades off, letting Rick see the way his eyes narrowed slightly as he scratched his nape.

“Well, shit. This is fucking awkward.”

And with that, any mood in the room was immediately broken. Rick couldn’t help but snort lightly under his breath, and for the first time since Negan had showed up at his doorstep, he felt like he might be getting closer to relaxed. A tension he’d been too busy to even notice started leaving his muscles, and he laughed again, louder this time.

“My best friend has a strange sense of humor.”

“No offense, but your best friend is a fucking asshole.”

Rick looked in Shane’s direction, and saw the man innocently looking like he had nothing to do on the whole matter. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s what I’m stuck with. He makes himself worth it all in the end, somehow.”

Negan laughed softly, but Rick could make out a hint of anxiety underneath it all, just like he could notice that Negan was just a little too eager to rush to where he had let his pants and belt fall and put them on. Then, when he approached Rick, he avoided eye contact as he made a gesture for his shirt. Rick gave it back to him and Negan quickly put it on.

“Fuck, man. Must have been pretty fucking shitty to be in your place just now. I’m sorry.”

Yeah, Rick was definitely more relaxed now. Negan felt infinitely more casual now, with his cursing and awkwardness and no trace of his - very successful - attempts at being sultry. Rick had to mention, however, that  _ if he liked men, which he didn’t _ , Negan’s new attitude wasn’t in any way less alluring.

He made a light, reassuring gesture with his hand. “Not your fault you got hired for this.”

Negan was now sitting on the floor, putting his shoes on and smiling up at Rick, both of them ignoring how conversation had come back around them. He still had that hint of awkwardness about him, but now that he was more calm, there was also an undeniable cheekiness to it, too. “Yup, not my fault, but still feels like it’s on me. Well, hell, I was the one shoving my dick into your face, kind of hard to ignore that.” He mumbled something to himself under his breath, looking at the floor. Then he directed his eyes at Rick again. “I’m not expected back until a couple more hours. Do you mind if I hang in here for a while?”

Rick looked at him blankly, then laughed, light and easy. “No problem with me.”

“Fucktastic!” Negan exclaimed as he went onto his feet with a jump. He flashed a grin at Rick. “Let me compensate you with huge amounts of pizza. I insist.”

And that was how, after a middle finger at Shane, some probably-not-really-felt apologies by half his friends who pointed out that from an outsider point of view it had been as hilarious as it had been insufferably awkward, some more cryptic comments by Michonne about this possibly helping Rick somehow, and a delivery, Rick found himself on the couch with Negan as they shared a pizza.

“Really” Negan said yet again, with his nose wrinkled, “how was that possibly a good idea? Look at you. You’re just the most awkward guy I’ve seen in a long time. As in the good, adorable and endearing sense, mind you. And you’re not impressed by any of the bullshit I say. You’re not a bullshit kinda guy. Who the hell thought doing this was a good idea? For fuck’s sake.”

Shane gave him a middle finger. Both Rick and Negan returned it, not really looking at him, and they exchanged amused smiles.

“But yeah, Rick, you’re a cool dude. I like you. I’d even offer to give you a private show, if I thought you’d say yes.”

Rick snorted softly and shook his head in mock exasperation as he pushed at Negan’s shoulder. “Well, bullshit aside, you’re pretty cool yourself, now that you’re not getting naked in my living room.”

“Why, Rick, thank you” Negan hummed, filling his chest and preening. Rick smiled again.

A while later, when Negan had already left and so had most of the guests, as Rick gave an unconcerned Shane shit about the whole thing, he thought that it hadn’t been as bad as it could have been. Negan had turned out to be a cool dude, after all, and he’d just rolled along with the flow of things rather than feel insulted or anything. Yeah, Rick had liked meeting him.

A part of his mind whispered that Negan was sexy. Very sexy. He would be, if Rick was into that, he told himself. He was handsome, for sure, Rick could admit that, and of course there had to be something about him that made him alluring, his relaxed, effortlessly attractive attitude making people’s eyes go to his slithering body. It was his job, after all. But that was it. Something about his confident, unapologetically cheeky attitude that allowed him to gather attention on himself. That was it.

Rick swallowed thickly as his mind went again and again to the moment of Negan’s fingers carding through his locks of hair, petting him like a kitten. Soft. Gentle. Commanding, in charge. He couldn’t help wondering what would have happened if Negan had used his grip to push Rick’s face forward, what it would have felt like.

Rick started sweating, all on his own.

It’d been a strong impression, just a few hours ago. Rick had to give it time to fade. It would go away.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

It didn’t.

Unless still thinking about it, a whole week later, and still remembering every single detail as vividly as if he was living it again, meant it had gone away, but Rick had the strong suspicion that was not the case. The couple dreams he’d had that left no clear memories but still made him know that Negan had definitely been involved just reinforced his theory.

Which kind of left him with a realization about what his own tastes might lean towards.

Huh.

So that was what his friends had been implying the whole time Negan was there. Made sense, he guessed. Rick wasn’t known to be the most skilled individual with self-examination, it wasn’t all that surprising that others had their suspicions before he did himself.

Rick wanted to explore it. It was the thing to do now, probably. It felt right. And he knew how he wanted to do it, but the idea made him almost as anxious as it made him excited, every step of it. That was why Rick had been on the verge of opening his mouth to ask Shane for twenty minutes now, and every time he was about to, something completely unrelated came out. 

Rick nibbled on his lip as he eyed Shane next to him, asking the bartender for another beer. Did Shane suspect too? His level of awareness was probably even lower than Rick’s.

You know what? To hell with it.

“Shane” he called, “how did you contact Negan? You got his number or something?”

Slowly, Shane faced his friend and blinkled blankly for a few moments. Rick didn’t let his expression give anything away, but when Shane’s expression suddenly morphed into a huge, huge, huge grin, Rick couldn’t help groaning as a slight blush covered his cheeks.

“Rick, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Shane, don’t be an asshole. Just tell me how I can contact him.”

Shane did a double take, then started laughing. Something friendly teasing and amused more than anything else, sure, but still enough to make Rick feel the need to wrap his hands around his friend’s neck and squeeze squeeze squeeze.

“You just cost me 20 bucks on a bet, dude” Shane hummed lightly as he reached for a napkin, ten minutes of teasing comments, and Rick feeling the urge to kill, later. He wrote something on it and slid it along to Rick, proceeding to grip his shoulder and squeeze. “I’d ask you to keep me updated, but I don’t really want to know any details. No offense meant. Just tell me if it goes good, alright?”

And that was how Rick found himself swallowing down a big huge ball of nerves and second-thoughts as he looked up at the building he was standing in front of. He could hear the faint sound of pop music even from outside, and every time someone came in or out, Rick got a brief glimpse of reddish and bluish lights coming from inside.

A strip club. For fuck’s sake, what was he doing here?

Alright, so maybe the memory of Negan made him get hard at night, and maybe the guy had been nice and funny and had Rick smiling to himself every time he thought of him, and maybe, maybe, there was a slight chance that he had a itty-bitty crush on the guy and maybe the way his heart beat hard in his chest was only half due to nerves. It didn’t necessarily mean anything. Negan probably had a faint memory of Rick at best. Probably saw a lot more dudes than he could remember on a daily basis and Rick wasn’t that memorable. They’d known each other for a couple hours. No reason for him to have any particular fondness of Rick. No reason for Rick to keep any particular fondness oh him, either.

Besides, he could feel people on the street judge him, even if they most likely didn’t notice him at all. The ones who knew what that building was had no right or reason to judge him, either. Rick had checked online to make sure, maybe it would be a mixed thing he could claim if he chickened out, but nope. Male performers only. So really, no one of the guys coming out and giving him a brief look were gonna judge. Some of them had even given him a sympathetic look, probably figuring out a first-timer’s dilemma. But still. Rick was in time to turn around and get home to have dinner and relax.

…

Fuck it. Rick moved forward and he didn’t stop or falter until the music was loud in his ears and everything was tainted with club light, and the only reason he had stopped was because he had a counter in front of him. Rick had to fight the dryness of his mouth to get it to work as he handed over the entrance price.

“I… I was wondering if Negan is here. I, huh, I really am not interested in seeing a lot of guys right now. Can I, like, ask for just him?” he asked in a far too unsure voice. Damn. He was already making a fool out of himself.

The guy taking his money rolled his neck and gave him a shrug and a smile. “Well, he is. But don’t get your hopes high. You went straight for our most solicited guy, and when he’s not in private things, he’s on the main stage. You have to either come in very early or phone us a couple days earlier if you wanna make sure you’re gonna catch him free.”

Then he turned and pointed at some direction. Rick got over his initial refusal to let his eyes wander through the establishment and the numerous half-naked guys he’d seen out the corner of his eyes. He skipped over them as much as his curiosity allowed him to, and then his breath hitched in a way it hadn’t since last week. There, on an elevated platform that Rick assumed was the main stage, surrounded by people cheering, whistling and recording, was Negan.

 

 

Negan, wearing a cowboy hat, a bandada, a vest, chapless pants, and boxers. No shirt to cover his chest, no pants to hide the bulge on his black underwear, that Negan was just now cupping and squeezing as he thrust his hips forward, earning him a particularly loud cheer. He laughed, poked out his tongue between his teeth and slapped his ass. Then, just as he made a small bow, his eyes caught Rick’s. Even from this distance, Rick could feel that Negan had noticed him.

His hunch was confirmed a second later, when Negan hopped off and into the floor. He laughed as he made a woman back off on one side, and a man on the other, for him to have way and walk out of the public. Once he was next to Rick, he winked at him, but spoke to the other man, leaning on the counter. Rick’s eyes immediately flew to his ass, sticking out of his pants.

“Aaron, could I ask for a favor? Be a nice boy and send Jesus up there for a while.”

“I think right now it’s you they want, Negan” the Aaron guy chuckled, even as he took out his phone and wrote a quick text. Negan rolled his eyes.

“They can suck my dick. Wait, no, forget I said that. They would actually suck my dick. They can suck Jesus’ dick. Bible, adult version, baby.”

Rick saw a guy hastily jumping to the scenario, waving quickly at Aaron when Aaron waved at him, and he assumed that he was Jesus. He let his eyes examine him for a few moments before closing them, taking a deep breath, and then face a grinning Negan.

Rick felt the tips of his fingers shake when his eyes met Negan’s, sparkly and mischievous, and he closed his hands into fists to stop it. It didn’t help him much, though, when Negan gave him an once-over like Rick was the one dressed exclusively to look as hot as humanly possible.

“Well there, cowboy” Negan eventually said, drawing out his words in a low, husky drawl, “didn’t expect to see you again. Not in here, at least. Looking for something?”

“I was looking for you, actually.”

“Don’t you say!” Negan lighted up, although the cocky grin on his face said he wasn’t surprised at all. He scratched at his neck and his hand slowly dragged through his pecs on its way down, and damn, Rick’s eyes were physically glued to the gesture. Negan hummed.

“Aaron, me and Rick are gonna go to one of the private show rooms, alright?” he said without really looking at the guy. He raised his hand, stopping the guy from speaking. “Don’t charge him. It’s on me.”

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to do that, Negan.”

“Oh, c’mon! Me and my  _ friend  _ just want to have a fucking chat with some damn calm.” Negan flashed a grin at Aaron. “If you do this for me, I might feel inclined to tell our dear personal messiah that he should definitely consider buying you dinner sometime.”

Aaron went red and then muttered under his breath, “your usual room is free.”

Negan flashed him a wider grin, which he then directed at Rick as he took hold of his hand and started dragging him through the room, and Rick was far too flustered out of his mind to even consider doing anything but obediently follow. They walked into a hallway, and then Negan was walking him into a room with a couple red satin couches and a pole in the center. Rick was mildly disappointed when Negan went to sit down with him rather than start spinning on the pole.

Rick now realized that he hadn’t actually planned what to do at this point, and suddenly he found out he had lost his voice, left to awkwardly stare at his lap as he felt a bigger and bigger idiot with every passing second. He risked a glance at Negan, saw a sinful expression with lips hanging half-open and eyelids half-close, and felt goosebumps explode through every inch of him as he went back to his lap.

A moment later, though, Negan got his hat off and placed it on Rick, who scowled and then yelped when Negan’s hand landed on the back of his neck.

“You look pretty damn tense, Rick. Let’s make you relax, huh?” he whispered as his fingers started to knead through Rick’s muscles, and in that second, Rick knew what sin and temptation sounded like. He just nodded, and Negan hummed in satisfaction. “Gotta say, I’m glad as fuck you decided to come. But I didn’t think you would. Doesn’t feel like your kind of place.”

“It isn’t.”

“Explains the tension, yeah. But Rick, and forgive me for asking, but I sort of have to. Since you’re here, I can’t help but wonder if maybe you do have a thing for guys after all? Got a taste for dick?”

Rick squirmed but Negan’s massaging helped him calm down, and then Negan’s thumb brushed a part of his skin he hadn’t touched before and Rick was squirming for a completely different reason.

“I… I’m not completely sure.”

“Huh, I see. Did the little fuckdance I did last week have anything to do with this?”

Rick limited himself to nodding.

“Fuck, Rick, that’s flattering. Strokes my ego just right. Gonna make it grow grow grow, then go boom. You know where I’m getting at?”

“I- I think so” Rick replied the best he could with his husky, raspy voice, feeling sweat drops slid down his temples. He heard Negan gently laugh, inches away from him, and then he gasped when lips and whiskers brushed his ear, exhaling hot air into him and making him whimper.

“Well, darling. I’m the one who has you in doubt. I think it’s only fucking fair I’m the one to help you clear it, am I right? Let’s find out.”

With that Negan got up, and the only reason Rick didn’t mourn the loss of his presence at his side was that he now had Negan right in front of him for his eyes to devour. Negan’s tongue flipped out, and if the slowness with which he licked his lips and then bit them was any indication, he was perfectly aware of the hunger he awoke in Rick.

He took a finger to his lips, gently buried it on his lower one before sucking it in, making a show of it before letting it drag down through his skin, tilting his head up to give Rick a good view of his neck, how it shifted when he swallowed. The digit hooked on the bandada, tugged at it and it came undone, falling down. Negan let his finger continue down, down his chest, down his stomach, sinking into his navel briefly before continuing its journey, ending on his belt. Negan made eye contact, and without looking away, he took himself in hand over the cloth of his boxers and squeezed, first biting his lower lip, then letting out a soft gasp as he grinded lightly onto his palm.

Rick had long forgotten how to breathe.

Negan approached, smirk white and bright as he tugged his belt loose. Rick didn’t know if he wanted his eyes wide open to take it all in, or close them to try to grasp control of himself and not start touching his erection right then and there. Negan pulled at both ends of his belt, making it snap, and Rick’s erection twitched when he thought that Negan looked like he would love giving punishment. He seemed the type. Instead of whipping, though, Negan placed the middle of it behind Rick’s head, and it was when he used his hold to push Rick closer that he realized that he was half-standing up, because rather than a faceful of dick, he found his face pressed to Negan’s abs.

Rick gasped, simultaneously overwhelmed out of any hint of self-control and excited and aroused out of his mind. His hands settled on Negan’s sides, digging into his muscles, holding onto them for dear life, and he lightly nuzzled into Negan’s soft hair before placing a kiss right over Negan’s navel. He looked up, his eyes met Negan’s hooded ones and he saw fire, and he gasped against Negan’s skin. He kissed again, kissed down until he reached the line of the pants, loose and about to fall down without the belt to support them, hands travelling down to firmly grasp Negan’s hips. He rested his forehead on Negan’s skin, so his eyes came into contact with the bulge on Negan’s groin, and he licked his lips absently as he fought between want and sharp, borderline painful hesitation. He was saved from having to make a decision when Negan stepped back.

And then Negan winked and pulled out any piece of clothing left on him, leaving him nude as the day he was born. He laughed heartily, hands on his hips as if he was afraid Rick wasn’t paying attention to his half-hard, soon-to-be-full-mast dick. “What, never seen a dick before?” he cooed, gentle and playful.

Rick fought to remember how words worked. “Never liked a dick before.”

“Interesting. I think we might be on the right track to discover if you’re into dick or not. What’s your personal opinion?”

Rick wet his so very dry lips. “Just come over here” he commanded hoarsely.

Negan was happy to obey. Within a moment Rick had a lapful of Negan, the man straddling him, legs pressing onto Rick’s and his hands settled firmly on Rick’s shoulder blades. The tip of Negan’s nose lightly tapped onto Rick’s. He smiled.

“Hi there.”

“H-hi.”

Rick was completely, painfully hard, and he had no doubt Negan was perfectly aware of how his boner dug into Negan’s ass through his jeans, just like Negan’s poked into Rick’s shirt, smearing it with precome. Negan rolled his hips down and Rick gasped hoarsely, unable to stop himself from rolling up, just a little bit. Negan tilted his head and laughed lowly.

“Do you want to fuck me, Rick? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Both” Rick moaned brokenly. Negan laughed again. His breath hit right on Rick’s lips. Fuck, he was so close…

“That’s good. Because you see, Rick, I’m dying to bend you over and fuck you like there’s no tomorrow.”

Rick thought he was gonna come in his pants in that moment. He whimpered, leaning forward to catch Negan’s lips in his own, but Negan leaned back. He came back when Rick had allowed his head to go to the backrest, and this time Rick let him be the one to move. Negan cooed, moved his hand to trace Rick’s jaw. Rick closed his eyes, parted his lips with a gasp, and waited. Negan was so close, he could feel their lips brushing, so so close…

Negan moved away from him and stood up. “But I’m afraid that this is no fucking whorehouse, Rick. It’s a stripclub. You can look, you can touch if the guy feels like it, but no fucking in here. Fucking bummer, right?”

Negan was picking up his clothes and putting them on. Rick just stared at him, still, frozen, feeling the cold in the core of his being, mouth opening and closing over and over again as his brain tried to catch up to what had just happened.

Negan reached out and took the hat, that had long fallen from Rick’s head to the side. He winked as he put it on place.

“But nothing says we can’t do whatever the fuck we want out of here. How about you give me your number and we meet up, let’s say tomorrow, and we continue exploring this side of your sexuality? Sounds fucking good or sounds fucking great?”

Rick was panting, finding it difficult to breathe. He groaned, raising his hands to his face and throwing his head back. Negan was just too fucking much to keep up to.

Still, he didn’t need to think about his answer for a single second. “Sure.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic! That’s what I wanted to hear. But I’m warning you, I’m kind of a slut but I’m not a cheap slut. You’re gonna have to work for my dick, spend all day winning me over with fun shit and then you have to have dinner with me and then we’ll see.”

Rick shyly peeked at Negan through a gap between his fingers and lowered his hand. An unbelieving smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Are you asking me out?”

For the first time in the night, there was nothing predatory at all about Negan’s smile. It was soft, sort of shy - as much as shy could apply to a man like Negan - and it grew as Negan leaned forward. He brushed his lips with Rick’s, and Rick didn’t hesitate to lean forward to close the gap, experimentally moving his lips against Negan’s.

It was short, it was light, but it was perfect. Negan must have thought the same, cause his face was alight when he leaned back.

“Yeah, Rick, you bet your ass I am. Is that okay?”

Rick smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how a strip club works lmao. Anyway, the link the art post on tumblr, if anyone's interested:  
> http://ocegion.tumblr.com/post/172707607598/illustration-of-stripper-negan-i-did-for-my-fic


End file.
